Choices: The Shadow of the Darkness
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Sequel to Flirtatious Flamingos Star In The Sky. Hotaru must choose, become Mistress 9 and bring an end to the Universe or continue to live her miserable life with her parents Gohan and Chibiusa. Tribute to my inspiration.
1. To Flirtatious Flamingo

_**For Flirtatious Flamingo my inspiration**_

_**Flirtatious Flamingo your stories were the best when I first read them, I actually thought you were a Gohan/Chibiusa fan at first until I saw An Angels Corrupt but I just want to say I miss your work.**_

_**Your first fics were humorous and heartwarming but when Star In the Sky came out I liked it at first but in the end it was sad and dark something I've never actually seen you take too hard. I was saddened by the ending I needed to read another one of your work to change my feelings and it was a Goten/Chibiusa fic An Angel Corrupt. That was the last fic I've seen you write and nothing came after.I really think the plot of the story was taken from Curse of the Rose.**_

_**Curse of the Rose was the best fic you've ever wrote, I would've thought Star In the Sky was better but it was too dark because everyone died except for Chibiusa and Gohan which was sad because they were the only ones left of the Sailors and the Z-Fighters and it was also sad on how Goten had to die.**_

_**What I'm trying to say is I miss your old work when they were funny yet happy instead of Dark and Dramatic. I also missed how you paired Gohan/Chibiusa together you were the best at it. I wished your last fic was a funny heartwarming Chibiusa/Gohan one instead of Goten/Chibiusa; I wouldn't mind you write Goten/Chibiusa but If you were going to stop writing you should've ended your work with a nice humorous romantic one with Gohan/Chibiusa. It's been 7 years since you've written and you haven't been around but if other people are reading this I want them to tell Flirtatious Flamingo I miss his/her old work and got inspired by his/her Gohan/Chibiusa fics and wish you would've at least wrote one more about them. I'm just upset you ended your work with such dark stories**_

_**That is why I'm writing this fic as a sequel to Star In the Sky to bring back what your fics really meant. I may not ever be as good as you but I will try because your early work was legendary. **_

_**To my Inspiration Flirtatious Flamingo**_

_**From Sun Wukongoku writing the last of your fics**_


	2. Strange girl at the Mall

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own DBZ or SM or any of Flirtatious Flamingos work; this sequel is unofficial but I needed to give FF's Star In the Sky a proper ending and since FF has never come back I will give the last piece of his/her work here.**

It has been years since a young boy sacrificed his own life to save the Earth he loved from the darkness that nearly consumed it. The young boy was named Goten, he has joined his mother and father as well as the others who were killed by Mistress 9 in the other world. He was last seen flying up to the sky gathering energy until he blew up as a last hope to destroy Pharaoh 90s darkness, it worked but this only delayed Mistress 9's wrath. She was killed but a piece of her was still left inside a child, and not just any child but the child of the ones who defeated her; Son Gohan and Small Lady Serenity or Usagi for short.

This child of Gohan and Usagi was named Son Hotaru Tsukino. There was evil inside of little Hotaru, The spirit of Mistress 9 who had never left has reincarnated herself into the young girls body before she was even born. She plans to bring back the end of the world with Pharaoh 90, but to do this she needs the power of the Ginzushou or as some call it The Silver Crystal. Usagi still had it so in order to get it she'd have to go through Hotaru.

Hotaru was a 7 year old girl. She lived with her parents Capsule Corp since the lasts owners, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma and the rest of her family and the animals that lived there were all dead. She tried to live a normal life but couldn't because so many people didn't like the way she was so dark and down. Other than her parents she never spoke or made friends with anybody else; they either made fun of her or ignored her.

**The Satan City Mall**

The Son Tsukino familiy were shopping at the mall for Christmas which was 7 days away. They just went through 2 hours of shopping but still weren't done.

"The jewelry store should be up stairs, let's go." Gohan said.

"Hey wait up!" Usagi said trying to catch up to him while holding on to Hotarus hand.

They took an elevator and went up then when they got out they spotted the jewelry store and went in.

"Hey look at this!" Gohan went to the section where they were selling watches while Usagi went for the necklaces, rings, and lockets. Hotaru just sat out on the bench waiting for her parents to be done; she did not care about shopping or much of anything else, all she got every Christmas was a bunch of toys that she never cared about; in fact the only thing she ever cared about her entire life was just having a life. During her time alone a couple of kids were throwing pebbles at her.

"Hey knock it off!" Hotaru yelled at them but they laughed and decided to leave. Hotaru looked down on the ground with her palms holding together when suddenly a woman in a cloak was in front of her. Hotaru looked up at her; she could only see her black lips

"Excuse me mame, I don't mean to be rude but what do you want?" The woman smiled and held out her hand "Take it."

Hotaru was unsure she could trust this stranger, she could be trying to abduct her, but before she was about to say no her hand was grabbed tightly and all of a sudden she saw frightening images. It was a city that could only be recognized as her own being burned to the ground, and people screaming and running for their lives while demons chasing, out of all this the sky was dark red neither day nor night . Hotarus reaction was only screaming but all that stopped when Usagi shook her back into reality.

"Hotaru are you all right!" she said. Hotaru was confused but managed to get out of her shock and grabbed her mother then began to sob on her.

"Mommy I saw something scary and this one woman and and……" Usagi picked her up and cradled her into her arms.

"It's all right Hotaru it was probably just a dream." Hotaru calmed down then Gohan showed up.

"What happened?" he said.

"She must've fallen asleep and had a bad dream poor girl."

Usagi set her down now that she was calm.

Gohan suggested. "How about we bring you to the pet store?" Hotaru looked down and agreed "okay."

They walked down the escalators and walked until they found the pet store. Even though they still had Artemis and Diana, Usagi and Gohan felt they wanted to cheer their daughter up before getting lunch. Hotaru looked at all the dogs in the cages, she held out her hand but something strange happened; all the animals went crazy began to go wild, birds were screeching so loud everyone covered their ears, cats began to scratch through the windows they were behind and the dogs bark at her even went so far as breaking through their cages and attacking little Hotaru. Hotaru screamed and covered herself so that she wouldn't have to feel more pain than she is already about to get.

As they were close to mauling her Gohan stepped in and took the bites to the arm but didn't fall back; he was of coursed trained to withstand far greater pain than this. He knocked out all of the dogs to the ground, they got back up and prepared for round 2 but were stopped by the owners who grabbed them with protective gloves so that they wouldn't get sever bite wounds. They put them deep into the room, the owner went to Gohan.

"We're sorry sir, we don't know what got into them, and they've never acted like this before."

Gohan smiled "It's all right, as long as my daughter is safe and unharmed." He walked over to Hotaru.

"Are you alright?" Hotaru nodded as Gohan picked her up

"Why don't we have lunch now." Hotaru nodded yes again.

They made it to the food court Hotaru got her favorite dish buckwheat noodles, Gohan and Usagi had rice and were racing each other on who would finish first; the last time they had this Gohan won but this time was different.

"Ha ha I beat you." said Usagi. "Awww man, all well there's always next time." He turned to Hotaru

"Hey! You done yet?"

Hotaru wasn't that much hungry, she was either not caring like she usually was or was shocked about that woman showing her something she wished she'd never saw; she didn't get what it meant but knew it was something bad. One question came to her mind; who was that woman and why does it feel like she has some part in her. Ever since Hotaru grew smarter as she grew older she never felt alone no matter where she went even if she were away from other people including her parents, she felt like she was being watched by herself or someone close.

"Hey Hotaru!" Gohan said trying to get her attention.

"Yes!"

"Whats wrong you haven't eaten much?"

"I'm just not hungry that's all."

"Maybe we should just go home, she hasn't been feeling well." Usagi suggested.

"Hows that Hotaru?" Gohan said

"I'm fine with it." Hotaru said looking down.

*******

(I don't care if you hate it or love it I just needed to write this and for those of you that wanted me to update on Young Teen Love don't worry I'll have the next couple of chapters done next week or so.)


	3. The Mysterious Woman again

(I know I'm copying FF's writing but I really miss the way she wrote so I wanted to do it this way)

*******

Gohan and Usagi were riding in the car while Hotaru was in the back seat and as usual wondering her thoughts not caring, Gohan and Usagi were worried about her.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with her; she has never smiled her entire life even as a baby." Gohan said turning the steering wheel.

Usagi took a deep breath.

"Maybe this Christmas things will change; I just wish I could see Hotaru smile for once." She said looking down.

They arrived at Capsule Corp which was rebuilt as their new home so it wasn't really Capsule Corp anymore since the last people who owned it as well as the animals, the friends, and the family were all dead. Gohan and Usagi picked up the bags and stuff they bought from the trunk of the car and headed in. Gohan focused his ki and unlocked the door which got Usagi so mad she slapped him upside the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit using your energy and act civilized?" she yelled.

"Hey come on, I was just having fun gosh! You don't have to get mad geez!"

They put the food in the kitchen and went upstairs to wrap the presents. Hotaru sat on the couch watching T.V. to clear her mind. She flipped the channels until she saw Naruto (I watch Naruto but I hate the fanboys for saying they could beat DBZ characters which would never happen.) she saw the scene when Naruto tried to stop Sasuke.

"Sasuke don't you get it, Orochimaru just wants to use your body like a vessel! After that you'll be nothing just gone for good!" said the blond haired kid with orange clothing.

"I don't care, I desire power and there's nothing you can do about it Naruto." Said the boy in the dark blue wear. (Okay I forgot what they said in that scene, give me a break people!)

"Kind of reminds you of us don't you think." Said the dark haired woman next to Hotaru. Hotaru stared at her in fear; she trembled a bit but had enough courage to call out for her parents.

"Mom…….Dad….. The dark woman at the mall is here!!!" but when she turned back she was gone. Usagi and Gohan rushed downstairs help their daughter but all they saw as nothing. Gohan and Usagi were confused of the situation; Gohan put his hand on Hotarus shoulder for he was worried about his only child.

"Hotaru what's going on?" Hotaru didn't feel like telling them she saw a scary woman, she didn't want to worry them so she decided to make up an excuse.

"I think it was just another bad dream again, I'm sorry I'll try to stop screaming about it."

"Alright." Gohan patted her back and went to Usagi, he gently grabbed her arm then walked back upstairs.

"I'm really worried about her, she's been acting even stranger than before ever since we went to the mall." said Usagi.

"Don't worry, things will turn up."

Hotaru continued to watch T.V. while her parents continued to wrap the presents.

Later that night everybody was asleep, Gohan and Usagi were in the same room sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, Hotaru was in her own room away from her parents; she was deep asleep in her bed and was dreaming. In her dream she saw everything so peaceful, the sun was shining, the grass was nicely green, trees had birds that were chirping, kids were having fun with their parents while playing at the lake skipping rocks, everything was fine except things were about to change into something dark and scary. The sun that was once shining bright yellow exploded and redness covered the sky, the lake had dried up all of a sudden, the green grass had turned tan meaning they no longer had life in them, the leaves of the trees fell off as the trees themselves began dying and the birds that were once singing died just like that while in their nests the eggs fell to the ground and cracked; chick fetuses were all that came out, and the screams of the children and their parents can be heard as their flesh was reduced to nothing but skeletons. Hotarus dream had turned into a nightmare she could only look in fear before screaming.

Hotaru woke up with sweat all around her face. She breath slowly trying to pant some air back in and relaxed when she figured it was just a dream. Just when she thought she was safe the woman once again made her appearance right in front of Hotaru. Hotaru Shivered in fear but she decided to be brave for once and ask.

"Why are you here, what do you want?"

The woman smiled and placed her hand on Hotaru. "Don't worry my dear, I'll never hurt you."

Hotaru calmed down and decided to listen to the lady. "My name is Mistress 9 and I'm here to help you." Hotaru was confused so she asked her.

"About what?"

"Don't you recognize me, I'm part of you." Hotaru got even more confused but for some reason believed her words were somehow true.

"I've been a part of you your whole life even when you weren't born yet, in fact I use to be alive but died and now I'm in you."

"But I asked you what do you want to help me on?" Mistress 9 pulled back her black hair and continued.

"Actually I need your help, have you ever heard of Ginzushou?"

Hotaru indeed knew what it was; her mother had it.

"Yes I do, my mother has it around her neck."

"That's great, now all I need you to do is get it for me and use it so that you could become me and I'll be reborn because right now I only live in you as a spirit but I still have some physical characteristics."

Hotaru was frightened "What will happen to me?"

"You will cease to exist and I'll be more powerful than ever, and then I'll summon Pharoah 90 to bring the apocalypse to the Earth." Hotaru got angered at what she said.

"Why would I want to end my existence so that you and whoever that other guy is could end the world?"

Mistress 9 sat beside her on her bed.

"Because you were never born to be a real child, just a weapon of Evil and Pharoah 90 is not a guy but rather an entity that could consume an entire planet and bring darkness to it."

Hotaru gasped "Weapon of Evil?"

"Yes, have you ever wondered why every animal in the world fears you and tries to attack you? That's because they know your evil, they see me inside of you, and they know you're not an ordinary girl; you were born to be a tool instead of the life of a real girl."

"But I still have my parents."

Mistress 9 smiled as she was about to come up with some evil scheme up her sleeve. "Has your dad ever told you once about his parents?" Hotaru thought about it then realized.

"No."

"Then here's something you should know, It was his fault his dad died and he was the one who killed his own mother and as for your mother, well…. She stole your father from me even when she already had a lover."

Hotaru gasped, she couldn't believe her parents were like that.

Mistress 9 got up "You still think your parents are good people? Well think again." With that she disappeared leaving Hotaru to think about what of her parents and wondered if she would go through using the Ginzushou to revive her.

*******

(I know that part was abit dark but I gotta write like Flirty if I want to do the work right)

_"No one will ever see This side reflected And if there's something wrong Who would have guessed it"_

_Three Days Grace, Never Too Late_


	4. Truths revealed

(please don't flame me for copying Flirtatious Flamingos work and writing a sequel to a story that was done 7 years ago and is not even official by the author)

*******

It was morning, the Son Tsukinos were having breakfast, Hotaru had Cheerios while her mother and father had eggs, and Bacon and coffee. Hotaru thought about last night when Mistress 9 came and wondered if what she said was true.

_Was her father responsible for his parent's death?_

_And was her mother really cheating on another man for Gohan?_

She wanted to find out about dad first so she asked him.

"Hey dad."

"Yes?" he said drinking his coffee

"I was wondering."

"What?"

"What happened to your mother and father? I know you told me about what uncle Goten did but I want to know about grandpa and grandma."

Gohan was frustrated he didn't know what to tell his daughter; he certainly couldn't tell her the truth "Well they umm…. Why do you ask?"

"Because I heard they died because of you."

Gohan dropped his mug; the cup shattered to the ground making a huge mess. He had heard her last words and felt hurt. His eyes began to water up as he got up and started to walk upstairs to his room; Usagi had heard what she said too then followed Gohan's direction. Gohan fell on the bed crying his eyes out with his palms holding tightly to his face. Usagi made it to her and Gohan's room then sat on the bed and pulled him onto her chest; she gently ran her fingers through his hair while she cried along with him.

"It's Okay Gohan, please calm down, it's all right!" she tried to rock him in her arms.

Hotaru looked at them "I didn't mean to make mom and dad cry."

"Hotaru we need to talk but right now leave us alone for abit." Usagi said still holding Gohan and crying.

After several hours Gohan and Usagi got better but they weren't finished with Hotaru yet, they needed to know how she knew about Gohan and his parents because they've never told Hotaru about them as well as all of their friends and family that were killed by Mistress 9 except for Goten. They took the conversation in the living room; Hotaru was on the couch while her parents were in front of her.

"Hotaru where did you hear about all this?" Usagi said glaring at Hotaru.

"About what?"

"Don't give us that, you know what we're talking about!" Gohan said angered.

"I don't know alright, I just heard it somewhere." Hotaru said in frustration.

"Where?"

"I don't know!"

"Hotaru!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!"

"Hotaru tell us now!"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!!!" She yelled.

"Hotaru stop hiding this if you want us to trust you, you'll tell us the truth!" Usagi said.

Hotaru glared at them. "Tell the truth, what about you huh!" Gohan and Usagi gasped.

"Tell me something, have you ever hid something from me?"

"Hotaru what are you talking about?" Usagi said in worry.

"You know what I mean." Hotaru's temper began to rise "Was there any other person you loved before dad?"

"There was." Usagi's eyes started to form tears.

"So tell me what happened to him, why aren't you with him?"

"He died." Gohan went to her side and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on him, it was his turn to comfort her. Hotaru saw that she hurt her parents once again twice in just one day.

"Hotaru just tell us the truth, where did you hear all of this?" Gohan said calmly since Usagi was still crying on him.

Hotaru looked down and decided to say something that doesn't involve Mistress 9 but something close.

"My dreams told me."

Gohan and Usagi didn't understand but she has been acting weird lately because of her dreams. Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes then sat next to Hotaru.

"Is there something strange happening to your dreams?"

"I don't know, they're just telling me everything." Hotaru lied trying to cover Mistress 9.

"That's strange" Gohan said "Do you know why you have these dreams?" Hotaru didn't answer she just continued looking down.

"You know what let's just put this conversation to rest for now." Gohan and Usagi went walked off leaving Hotaru alone.

*******

(I know pretty short agan don't flame me.)


	5. Trust in me or NOT

*******

Later sometime after Hotaru and her parents had an arguement she went to her room and like always she stayed there doing nothing but sitting around and writing in her diary on her desk about her life. She was always writing about how she hates the world and how she felt she had no reason at all to live or to exist as a matter, she did write somethings positive like her parents.

_Eventhough my life is a complete fucken hell I still have people atleast but only two and they were my parents. They didn't tell me much about their past but have always been talking about Goten who I found out later was my late uncle._

_I'm glad there are atleast some poeple who does love me but even if that's true I'm still not happy because I don't know what I did wrong or why whenever I try to make contact to a living being I'm rejected like I'm some kind of monster or demon or possibly worse, I wish I could make them all pay somehow for doing that, yes they deserve to be treated just as painful as what they did to me. Both the animals that dared to hurt me and the people who wanted to shun me **they must all pay**._

_God bless my mother Usagi Tsukino and my father Son Gohan, but not me because everyday of my life I ask myself why was I even born and why in this world, somehow I feel like I don't belong here, I just don't however if there was a chance I would wish to be an ordinary girl for once and be happy I'd take it but the sad thing is I don't even know how to be happy let alone smile._

Those were what she wrote a year ago but they still remained in her history, she was about to add something new.

She opened her journal then flipped through many pages looking for a blank one which she can write about today. When she had found an empty space she picked up her pen then began writing.

_Dear dairy_

_There has been this woman who was always following me. I didn't know who she was or what she wanted but she's been doing it ever since me and my family were at the mall. She kept appearing out of nowhere then whenever mom and dad show up she's gone like she didn't want to be seen by anyone else but me. The first time we talked was in my room last night where I was alone, I was brave enough to ask her. Each time I look at her she gives me chills like a cold breeze is running through my spine, she was so scary she could only resemble the devil Satan in a human female form, her black lips were as if they were painted from somebodies blood, her smile could paralyze a normal human being in their place, Her black hair was so spikey that they could stab you to death if you get in their way. _

_This woman looks like she came from the underworld but for some reason I know her somewhere asked me about my mothers Ginzushou that she wanted it to revive her body and in the process I will die and the world will face armageddon. At first I refused because why the hell would I want to take my mothers stuff, give it to her so that my life will be over not that I cared, and end the world can you believe it however she said I was nothing more than a tool of evil and told me about my parents what she knew, she told me my father was the reason his parents died while my mother had another man before Gohan. After she left I was shocked about what I had heard. When morning came and it was breakfast with my mom and dad I thought about what she said and decided to ask them._

_When I fist asked my dad about his parents he trembled, he cried like a young boy I didn't know he was that sensitive then my mother came in and comforted him. After several hours I had some explaining to do. Mom and dad and I were arguing about how I knew then I got so mad at them for telling mee I wasn't trusting when they were no different so I yelled at my mother and asked her if she had another person before dad, she did but she had revealed that he died then once again I made my parents cry the second time today. We stopped arguing and let it go but I have some suspicions over my parents and the woman who calls herself **Mistress 9 **because right now I don't know who to trust I'm on the side of neutrality right now but I still love my parents, perhaps this woman Mistress 9 knows about their past._

With her last words done she closed the book and set her pencil aside. After she was done writing she wondered to her bedroom window and looked outside, when she did all of the people that passed by her house saw her at the window and glared then turned and walked away. Hotaru pondered as she layed her head down, still wondering what was wrong with her even though she had already got her answer.

Mistress 9 then appeared and showed up unexpectedly from behind Hotaru.

"It's a shame isn't it" Hotaru gave a surprised look as she turned around and saw her. "How the world could hate such a beautiful young girl who did nothing wrong."

Hotaru scowled at her with baleful eyes.

"Because of what you told me to do mommy and daddy were crying."

Mistress 9 smirked "Well of course they were sweetie they are bad people, they had what was coming to them don't you think."

"I don't believe you."

"I know but are you going to believe them?" Hotaru didn't answer she just walked past her to her not caring what she would say. She opened her bedroom window looking outside towards the fading sun as it was midday meaning the sun will set in a few hours, outside she looked at all of the people crossing Capsule Corp, she could see many people across the street walking around minding their own business but when the people on the sidewalk passed by her house and saw her at the window they gave threatening glares at her, Hotaru couldn't understand why the people were so mad at her she did get her answer from the evil lady behind her but however she cannot see the comparativeness to her and Mistress 9.

"You know your evil Hotaru there is no denying it."

"Why don't you go away I don't want to talk to you!" Hotaru said in an unfriendly manner. All of a sudden a white-crowned sparrow flew down next to her, it began grazing its wings. Hotaru had enough astonishment for the bird that she reached out to touch it only it didn't return the favor, the bird screeched out furiously and peck her hand viciously then flew off. Hotaru tensed as she held onto her finger, it was bleeding from the birds bite.

Does it hurt Mistress 9 said with concern as she walked next to Hotaru. "Let me help you."

She gently placed her hand on Hotaru's finger and in an instant it healed completely as if nothing happened.

Hotaru was amazed at this woman's power she began to trust he a little. "Thank you."

"Anything for you my dear." She walked over to look outside of the window. "The world can be a cruel place especially for an innocent young girl, treating you like your nothing you should get revenge on them.

"I do hate the world and I want them all dead for treating me this way, but." Hotaru looked down. "Mommy and Daddy are always there for me yet I can't understand why they would want to hide stuff from me; I'm trusting, aren't I?"

"Your parents are bad, they hide many things from you and try to convince you that you're a good girl but the truth is they know you're an evil girl they never wanted."

Hotaru gasped at what she said.

"That's right Hotaru your parents knew you were evil and they hid their past from you because they fear that you would be mad at them and maybe one day kill them, they wanted an adorable sweet gentle angelic child in their family not you."

Hotaru gave a slight glared at her. "That's not true." However she felt she had some trust for her a bit more than her parents so she wasn't all upset at her. "Is it?"

"Come here Hotaru." Mistress 9 offered, Hotaru came to her without hesitation and sat next to her by the window.

"I am truly your only family, please listen to me right now you don't have to give the crystal to me but in due time you'll see I'm right and you'll see I'm your only friend and family after awhile you will."

"Am I meant to stay evil?" Hotaru said sadly

"You always were, I was good once but I had to be evil to get my revenge on them."

"Can you tell me about your past with them?"

Mistress 9 closed her eyes calmly. "They will tell you soon, by then I hope you choose wisely and pick the right choice on whose side you're on.

******

Meanwhile in Gohan and Usagi's bedroom the two were lying down together in the bed. Usagi's head rested on Gohans chest while the purple comforter covered them both. They were still awake but weren't really happy about what happened that day when they first had a confrontation with their own daughter.

"I can't believe Hotaru actually said that to us, she is usually quiet and uncaring but to tell us all of this I just don't know what's going on." Usagi said with a mournful look in her face.

Gohan pulled her closer. "Don't worry she'll tell us soon and everything will be alright. He lightly kissed her on the forehead.

Usagi still frowned despite being in the loving arms of her husband.

Oblivious to them Hotaru was next to the door listening in on them. After her talk with the dark mistress she felt like she wanted to talk to them but right now she wanted to hear what they say before she goes in. She had heared what they said at first but wanted them to finish for she needed to find some trust or untrust.

"I love Hotaru very much and I wish people didn't have to treat her so estranged. I just want her to live a normal life and I hope she lets that happen instead of always being so mournful, if she keeps this up she'll never be a normal girl."

Hotaru clenched her fist with rage as she began claiming her parents as bad people, a dreadful thought cme across her mind at what she would do to her parents if what she heard was the truth.

_They fear that she is an evil girl and will not accept her for it._

Just as Hotaru was about to burst in and have another fight she heard the voice of her dad disagree.

"Then again that's what she is."

Hotaru stopped and leaned next to the door still listening into them.

"We really have no right to judge our daughter; she is who she wants to be."

"Yeah I know and we should always love her for that but I just want her to be more open. She can choose who she wants to be I only wish she could stop being so outside and live life a bit more but who am I to make her choice it's hers not mine and no matter what we will always love her."

Hotaru heard it all and decided not to barge in, she instead left them alone and went back into her own room.

"You know it's strange."

"What?" Gohan questioned

"After we defeated Mistress 9 seventeen years ago, the Ginzushou formed out of nowhere and now it's here." She scooted to the left and picked up the crystal necklace that was the Ginzushou.

Gohan sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"The Ginzushou reformed right in front of me after Pharaoh 90 failed to consume the world, it couldn't just reform after being destroyed could it?"

Gohan wasn't really concerned. "Mistress 9 is dead and I guess after she was destroyed the ginzushou must've reformed and came to you since you are the true owner."

Usagi looked down but didn't notice that Gohan had wrapped his arms around her.

"Just don't worry about it and lets go back to sleep." Usagi smiled as she enjoyed being in the arms of her husband and she enjoyed his loving embrace as he enjoyed being next to her.

"Do you remember before that we were at the time chamber." Gohan said in a low seductive voice.

"The night when we first made love in the bed as teenagers." Usagi responded.

Gohan nodded "Why don't we repeat history here and now before we sleep."

Usagi's only response was letting him lay her gently down on the bed as he slowly undressed her and pulled the comforter up to cover them both. They were once again like they did years ago fuck.

*******

(I know that was a bit crude to write but I had to be vicious like the author)


	6. Visiting Gotens death

Usagi was in the shower washing herself off, her hair was long as she got done using shampoo. She was alone rubbing the soap off her flowing pink hair until her demi-saiyan husband came in through the curtains uninvited, she of course didn't mind at the last minute.

"Hey I needed to be alone you know." She joked.

"Come on, don't you want to be around me?" Gohan said wrapping his arms around her. He pushed her hair back then gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and let the warm water rain all over them; his short ebony hair started to push down. Usagi enjoyed his touches as his hand began to move up and touch one of her breast; she smiled and placed her hand on it.

"Hey no need to get horny and grab my whoo-has."

Gohan gasped and dropped his arms, he pushed the curtains to the side and got out of the shower and grabbed his towel on the way, he seemed sad.

"Uh Oh." She just realized she said the same word Goten used while he was still alive and with them, even though that word was kind of funny and a little crude it still reminded Gohan of his little brother and how fun loving he was and how he had always made everyone happy. Usagi got out of the shower and put her towel all over herself and followed Gohan.

Gohan sat down on the bed with his palm on the side of his face in a look that could only be recognized as depression of course. Usagi slowly walked forward to him while holding the towel covering the front of her body.

"I'm sorry, I just thought in the moment I wanted to say something funny, I guess I made the wrong choice and picked Gotens."

"It's alright." He walked to his drawer and opened it then picked out a set of clothes for him to wear, Usagi still felt bad for bringing back Gohans dead brother but since Gohan no longer wanted to talk she decided to just put her clothes on and forget about it.

When Gohan and Usagi were all dressed they went downstairs and looked at the group of portraits they had since they first got their home, they were all photographs of their friends and families who had died and in front of all of them was the picture of Goten. Gohan went over and picked it up and looked at it.

"I really miss him, it's been so long."

"I know how you feel." Usagi put her hand on his shoulder

"He sacrificed his life to save all of us, he was brave."

"Yeah, he's just like you said; like his father."

"And he's up there with him." Gohan put down the picture back in its place. Usagi took her time and picked up the portrait of her and the other sailor senshi, she picked the one with her as a kid along with her parents her mother Serenity and Endymion her father. She could remember all of those time she had fighting together with them and the sailors scouts, she began to shed tears as she continued looking at the picture.

"Mom......Dad."

Gohan came to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Usagi." She whipped the tears from her eyes and gently put the portrait down. Just then Hotaru came in and looked at the pictures. She hadn't asked about the people before all she did was look at them but she could already tell that is was a bad idea to ask so she decided to finally say something for the first time.

"You never really told me what happened to all of them, you didn't even tell me why Goten died."

Gohan smiled down at her and placed his hand on her head. "Would you like to come with me and your mom?"

"Why?" Hotaru asked

"Just come with us and we'll tell you."

Hotaru followed her mother and father to the car, Gohan decided to drive them to the country side, he was heading for the one place where Goten had died; it was near the city that faced Pharaoh 90s destruction and had almost been destroyed along with the rest of the world.

"Hotaru, you wanted to know about those people in the pictures right?" Gohan said.

"Yes"

"Well they all died but me and your mother managed to stay alive and now we are the only ones left out of our friends and family."

"Why? What happened to them?"

He stopped the car which was parked just outside of the city. Gohan, Usagi, and Hotaru got out of the vehicle, it was at this time Gohan would tell her everything.

"There was a woman named Mistress 9." Hotaru paid attention and listened closely for he was talking about the one woman who she had been talking to all this time and wanted to know what her parents knew about her when she was alive.

Gohan continued "Mistress 9 killed all of those people, our friend, family, and everyone who was close to us. Not only that but she absorbed them and took their abilities."

Hotaru gasped "Oh no!"

"While she was powerful we had managed to stop her, but we couldn't stop Pharaoh 90 as it began to consume everything so Goten…. He stopped.

"What?"

Gohan couldn't continue but he wanted to tell her. "Hey Hotaru look up there." Gohan said pointing at the sky. "Do you see the night sky?"

"Yes"

"The star in the sky, He is there, he blew himself up to stop the darkness and it worked, now he's there, the star in the sky."

"They're so beautiful and uncle is there."

Gohan smiled with a tear in his eye "Yeah he is."

"Dad I'm sorry I made you and mom cry but I still need to know what happened to grandma and grandpa."

Gohan knew he had to tell her now that she knows. "My father died because I was so cocky and the enemy named Cell blew himself up in frustration that he couldn't beat me, dad was caught in the explosion."

"And grandma?"

More tears fell from Gohans eyes "I killed her but it was only because she wasn't herself anymore and she tried to kill Goten and there was nothing else I could do." He pulled up his shirt up to show her a huge gash across his abdomen. "This was the scar she gave me when I tried to protect Goten from her."

Hotarus eyes formed tears.

"Daddy I didn't know, I'm sorry." Gohan looked at her "its all right sweetie she is up there with him and I'm sure they are finally a family just as we are." He picked her up and hugged her. Usagi just smiled at them and decided to join in.

Soon after they returned home but before they did they decided to go around some places like the zoo to look at all the monkey and th White Tigers in the cages then the petting zoos then they went to the opening fair playing some games.

"Come on Hotaru give out a smile you won yourself a prize." Gohan said happily but Hotaru didn't. "I'm sorry I can't really I don't know how to."

Usagi placed her hand on her daughters shoulder. "Don't worry one day you will."

"Hey let's go home it's getting late." Gohan suggested and the three of them walked;Hotaru held onto her prize winning teddy bear. Mistress 9 Balefully as her fabrication had failed her.


	7. How The Universe met it's End

seriously flirtatious flamingos work is so dark I don't even think I'll ever get over the feeling which is why I'm writing this fic, I would like to thank you Shiva, Fearthepain, and the other people for reading this fic I'm truly greatful)

*******

_Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard the words I've spoken  
Dare to believe, over one last time, then I let the_

_Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away to breathe again  
On my own_

_Carry me away  
I'll need your strength to get me through this  
Dare to believe, over one last time, then I let the_

_Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away to breathe again  
On my own  
On my own  
On my own  
On my own  
On my own_

_Dare to believe, over one last time, then I let the_

_Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away to breathe again  
On my own  
On my own_

**_Disturbed,Darkness_**

It was 10:00 P.M.; Hotaru was in her room sitting on the bed rethinking about her parents. After what they said she started to not trust in Mistress 9 and maybe even change herself into a real girl and stop looking down on life. Of course Mistress 9 knew this and she decided to have a talk to her when she appeared in her room.

"Hotaru!" she said in anger.

Hotaru glared at her because she knew she was the evil one not her.

"Go away, I don't ever want to see you again!" she yelled.

"Hotaru did you forget who you are?" Mistress 9 responded.

"I know who I am and I don't need you around to tell me what to do so go away!"

"Go away!" Mistress 9 was frustrated "I can never go away, I'm apart of you and the only way for you to get rid of me is for you to die." Hotaru gasped which made Mistress 9 smile.

"Would you like me to show you what the world would be like if it were destroyed?"

Hotaru turned away "I don't want to."

"You'll have to because you'll have no choice after I tell you everything about your parents, then you will see who is right and who is wrong."

Hotaru gasped and turned around, she didn't know what to do but really needed to know everything once and for all.

"Okay show me." Mistress 9 placed her hand on Hotarus forehead and brought her on Earth after the Apocalypse. The sky and the clouds were red like in her dream, all the buildings were ruins, the ocean no longer had water, the land was wrecked like a bunch of meteorites hit it, and the only thing running down the streets were demons and as for the people well, unlike her dream they didn't turn into skeletons but rather large stone statues. Hotaru could only look in terror as the place she thought was once Earth became Hell.

"Now let me show you Namek." Mistress 9 changed their surroundings and made it to the planet of the once peaceful green people who no longer live in peace but rather slavery. Namekian adults were being whipped and chained while the children were at an even worse experience; they were being fed to the larger demons. This planet was kept alive as a playground for Hells amusement.

"As you can see we have gotten even more powerful since you gave us the Ginzushou and now the whole universe is under our control."

Hotaru looked down sadly but wanted to know what happened to her parents.

"Take me to my parents now! I want to know what happened to them." Hotaru commanded

Mistress 9 brought them back to Earth.

"Do you recognize this place?" Hotaru looked around, indeed it was.

"This is where daddy said uncle Goten died."

"That's right."

"But where are mom and dad?"

"Over there" Mistress 9 pointed. Hotaru looked over and saw them on the ground as dead statues, the only good thing about it was they were holding each other's hands, indicating they still loved each other but suffered a dreadful death. Hotaru burst out crying and glared her tearful eyes at Mistress 9.

"Why should I help you do all this, I would never do that to my mom and dad."

"Yes you will." She placed her hand on Hotarus forehead again. She started to show her images of Gohan and Usagi. The first one was about Gohan.

_Chi Chi was yelling at Gohan in the Sons household._

"_Damn it Gohan you're just like your father, an irresponsible little ass who can't even do his work to provide yor own family you're useless!"_

_In anger Gohan pulled out the knife from the kitchen table and stabbed her with It, blood came out as she tried to hold onto her wound but fell to the ground and died._

_Gohan saw what he had done and took Goten to Capsule Corp and left him there._

Hotaru couldn't believe what she saw, her father lied to her.

"Now let me show you your mother" said Mistress 9, she changed their surroundings and Usagi was there with Helios and herself along with Gohan.

"_Helios I'm sorry but my heart belongs to someone else." Usagi walked over to Gohan and kissed him. Both Helios and Mistress 9 looked at them sadly as they walked away holding each other's hands._

"_Serenity Why!" Helios said_

"_How could you!" Mistress 9 angered _

"Because of what she did Helios had a broken heart and died, and as for me, I could never forgive them so I turned to the darkness and vowed my revenge, only they killed me." Mistress 9 looked down at Hotaru to see the shock all over her face.

"Let me show you one last one." Mistress 9 brought them to the place again where Goten sacrificed his life only they were in the middle of it.

_Gohan and Usagi only held onto each other and left Goten out not caring about him but themselves._

"_Gohan.. Usagi.. what about me?"_

"_We don't care about you Goten." Gohan said still holding onto Usagi "Your just a little brat now leave us alone so we could have our last moment."_

_Goten looked at them with tears "Fine then if you don't want me around then I'll let you two be on your own peacefully." Gohan and Usagi stared at him not quite understanding._

"_I'll blow myself up to stop the darkness because I love everybody here even you guys but this is all I have to say to you" he wiped the tears of his face._

"_I hate you both!" he yelled then flew up to the sky gathering energy._

"_Goten wait!!" Gohan and Usagi yelled. _

Hotaru saw it all and just stood there. Mistress 9 came to her side and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Do you understand now? Your parents aren't worth trusting. They lied to you and kept secrets from you. "

Hotaru managed to say a few words "My parents are evil."

"I'll let you decide"

_Your choices are…._

_Live with the Light that never shines_

_Or_

_Follow the Shadow of the Darkness_

"Which one will it be?"

Hotaru thought but decided after she saw what her parents did she knew what she wanted to do.

"I'll do it, I'll take the Ginzushou and I'll use it to revive you and bring an end to the Universe."

Mistress 9 gave out an evil laugh and brought her back into the real world.


	8. Hotaru's Choice

"You know what to do now right?"

"Yes" Hotaru said no longer concerned for her parents.

"As soon as you get it go outside and I'll tell you what to do."

"Right." Hotaru agreed then ran out of her room but walked slowly down the hallway to be sure she doesn't wake up anybody. She snuck past the room where Diana and Artemis are in and made it near the door her parents room was. She slowly opened the door then saw they were asleep; Gohans arm was around Usagi. Hotaru looked around and saw the Ginzushou was on top of the drawer next to them. She walked quietly and reached for the Ginzushou then slowly grabbed it. She took a look at it for a bit but didn't notice she was being watch by someone other than Mistress 9, Diana saw what was going on.

"Hotaru what are you doing?" Hotaru gasped, oblivious to her she didn't notice Diana was behind her the whole time and got even more frightened when she turned back around to see her mother was awake, Usagi was still lying down but her eyes were open. She didn't notice until the last minute that her daughter was holding onto an item that she knew was important.

"Hotaru why are you touching that? You know that's mine and you shouldn't be messing with it." Hotaru didn't answer she just ran.

"Hotaru!!" Usagi yelled making Gohan wake up "What happened!"

Usagi quickly got out of the bed and followed her as did Gohan. They ran to the open door leading outside. They spotted Hotaru with the Ginzushou and with someone evil they knew a long time ago but didn't understand how or why she came back; Gohan and Usagi looked at her like they saw a ghost, which was actually true.

"Mistress 9…. it can't be." Gohan said in shock.

"Why are you here and what are you doing with my daughter?" Usagi yelled. Mistress 9 smiled "Don't you know me? I am your daughter." Gohan and Usagi gasped, they just couldn't believe that thing they killed 10 years ago, that horrible monster that tried to kill them, and their worst enemy could be their daughter. They knew there was evil in Hotaru but would never have thought it could be her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gohan yelled in rage.

Mistress 9 was humored by his anger and laughed "Did you think after I consumed the Ginzushou and exploded I was dead?...NO! Even though my body was destroyed my spirit still walked the Earth, but I needed to occupy a weak body to live again, so I chose the fetus of your unborn child and became her for the most and I stayed there until the time came right. "

"You're saying Hotaru would've been an ordinary girl if you hadn't taken her body?" Usagi questioned which got her daughters attention because after all these years with them she never thought they had suspicion of the darkness inside of her; she trusted them.

"You knew?" Hotaru said making Usagi gasp.

"Yes they did." Mistress 9 smiled "And all this time, they wanted to keep you away from your destiny."

Hotaru glared at her parents, Gohan and Usagi were worried and tried their best to calm down their child.

Gohan walked forward "Hotaru listen, we knew it's just that…

"Just what, you've kept everything hidden from me!" Hotaru interrupted.

"Hotaru listen we didn't tell you because we love you." Usagi said but Hotaru only kept yelling at them "If you love then you wouldn't have kept secrets from me then I would've trusted you but now all I see are just heartless people who care nothing about other people's feelings." Hotaru started to cry same for her parents. Hotaru walked over to Mistress 9 with the Ginzushou.

Mistress 9 looked down at her "Now Hotaru use the Ginzushou and bring us to the place where your uncle died and your parents will, all you have to do is focus the energy and go to that place." Hotaru did as she said and raised the Ginzushou up into the air, Hotaru and Mistress 9 disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Gohan and Usagi behind.

"Hotaruuuuuuuu!!!!" Usagi screamed in tears.

*******

(yah stay tuned for the next chapter and happy Valentines Day everyone)


	9. The End Is Nearing

(Again I will say I will continue YTL just after I'm done with this story so please enjoy)

_"The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again"_

_Three Days Grace,Never Too Late_

*******

Mistress 9 and Hotaru reappeared next to the city once again.

"Hotaru do you know how to use it?" asked Mistress 9.

"No, can you tell me how?"

Mistress 9 smiled "No problem, all you have to do is focus after all you are the daughter of Serenity." Hotaru tried to, she felt the energy began to light up, Mistress 9 could feel her body solidify.

"Yes your doing it keep it up." All of a sudden the sky that was already dark had started to grow darker; clouds of charcoal black appeared and covered and spread. Indeed the end of the world is nearing and it will also mark the beginning of the universe to fall to evil.

"We shall once again bring the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

_The red horse of War._

_The pale horse of Famine._

_The black horse of Plague._

_The white horse of Conquer._

"_but first I want to start a little damage before bringing Pharaoh 90 to this world."_

Back at Gohan and Usagi

"I can't believe it, Hotaru joined Mistress 9" said Gohan, "And now she has the Ginzushou."

Usagi got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "We can't let her use that silver crystal, if she does it'll be all over for all of us." Just then the dark clouds came their direction, Usagi and Gohan looked at the sky, they knew the darkness was coming.

"Its beginning, we got to act now!" said Usagi

"Right"

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up" Usagi said tansforming into the sailor soldier we all know Sailor Chibi Moon. Gohan picked up his purple gi and transformed super saiyan. Gohan stared at Usagi and saw she was looking down.

"Hey whats wrong?"

"It's happening again like it did years ago. The Hotaru that was my best friend became her and now the same thing for my daughter." Usagi started to cry. "History is repeating itself, why?"

Gohan got to her side wrapped his arms around her; he wiped the tears off her beautiful cheeks as she looked up at him.

"Don't worry Usagi, I promise you I won't let the same thing that happened to your best friend happen to Hotaru."

Usagi nodded in agreement. Gohan picked her up and flew to the direction Hotaru and Mistress 9 were which made Usagi whine abit.

"I hate flying like this!" Gohan frowned "You still haven't gotten used to it after we danced that night."

"It's not that it's just there's a storm coming."

Gohan stopped to look at what is happening now at a nearby city. The thunder began to erupt from the black sky and the lightning struck buildings all around the people who were running away from getting crushed but they couldn't get far as a terrible earthquake tore through the ground, hundreds of people fell in while the ground had risen.

"This never happened before, Mistress 9 never had this kind of power." said Usagi

"She must've gotten stronger than she was before, but I don't know how."

"Who know what'll happen after she uses the Ginzushou we'd better hurry!" Usagi commanded and they continued to their destination.

Mistress 9 was still trying to teach Hotaru how to use the Ginzushou, she was getting closer and closer to being reborn but as she did Hotarus own body was disappearing with each second. Hotaru stopped and took her time thinking about it; of course Mistress 9 was upset.

"What is going on, why did you stop?"

"I don't know if I want to do this." Mistress 9s body was fading a bit; she had to get her to do it.

"What are you talking about this is your destiny, understand you can't avoid this no matter what!" Hotaru looked down with a sad face; Mistress 9 walked up and placed her hand on Hotarus shoulder which made her look up.

"I'm sorry but this is what you were born to do and you can't change that. It's better than living this life that treated you so harshly." Hotaru still looked at her then nodded in agreement and continued to try and use the Ginzushou, just then Mistress 9 sensed someone was coming in their direction, she already knew who it was.

"It's the brats." Indeed it was Sailor Chibi Moon and Super Saiyan Gohan flying their direction then landed next to them.

Mistress 9 smirked "You two never learn to give up would you."


	10. Just can't win

Sailor Chibi Moon and Super Saiyan Gohan glared at Mistress 9 but the only response they got was a smile.

"Mistress 9 give us back Hotaru or else!" yelled Gohan.

"Or What?" What do you plan on doing if I won't; I'm pretty sure Hotaru made her choice."

"Hotaru get away from that woman!" yelled Usagi. Hotaru didn't listen she just got closer to Mistress 9.

"What!" said Usagi

"Now you see, Hotaru doesn't want you anymore because she knows what she is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious, this is Hotaru Tomoe herself."

"That can't be." Said Gohan

Mistress 9 smiled "Oh but it is, you see she doesn't remember who she was or what she did. She was just a makeup of your original child, since I took over your child's body I had to form her into my previous host in order to regain my power."

"It makes sense now, I've always thought she looked like my best friend Hotaru even shared the same personality but I thought she was different because she was my daughter even though I gave her that name." Usagi puzzled.

"Hmm, it's good that you named her Hotaru, it made it easier for me to say her name but she made her choice, she is going to revive me and I will summon Pharaoh 90 then give him the Ginzushou to rule the universe and there is nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see about that!" Gohan rushed forward and fired a Masenko at her, Mistress 9 pushed Hotaru out of the way as she took the blast which caused a huge explosion, but when the smoke cleared to Gohan's shock he saw that she was unharmed.

"Pathetic." She placed her hand forward and fired a Big Bang Attack at Gohan, knocking him several feet away.

"Gohan!!" Usagi yelled, she saw he was knocked out. "That's it" Usagi launched her Moon Kaleidoscope Meditation at her, which like it did before do nothing. "Why is it she can't take any damage from our attacks?"

"That's it I had enough of you bitch!" Mistress 9 unleashed vines from the ground at her; Usagi was tangled up arms, legs and all. She struggled to get free but the vines were too strong. Mistress 9 walked up in front of her with a vicious smile on her face.

"Now you die." She raised her arm up and ran her hand into Usagi's chest and grabbed her heart, sinking her nails into it. Usagi mouth began to drip out blood as did on her fuku.

Gohan got up from unconsciousness only to see Usagi getting killed in front of his eyes.

"USAGI NOO!!" He yelled.

Mistress 9 pulled out her hand from Usagi with chunks of her heart on her nails and threw her at Gohan's direction. Gohan quickly caught her in his arms and set her down gently with one hand on the back of her head, he could see that she was dying. He desperately tore off a huge piece of his gi and placed it on Usagi's wound trying to stop the blood from coming out but of course it wasn't working, all he could do now was hold her in his arms until her life was gone. Gohan began crying.

"Gohan....I feeel so cold." She said slowly

"Usagi please don't die, you'll make it please stay alive!" He moved his hand from her covered wound to her cheek and rubbed his thumb across; he could feel her tears falling down her face.

"Gohan..you know I can't it's all over for me."

"NO....No it isn't!"

"Just stop Mistress 9 and save Hotaru for me." He grabbed her hand and placed it on where her heart is and held her close to him; he felt her nuzzle against his neck, just after a couple of seconds he could no longer feel her heart beat.

_She was gone_

"Usagi." Gohan cried his eyes out; he just couldn't control his tears as they continued to rain down on Usagi's dead figure.

"USSSSAAAAAAGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Gohan's yells were so loud that the entire world could hear it even Mistress 9 shook in fear. Gohan began to flashback on all the people he loved and were killed

_First my father_

_Then my mother_

_My friends_

_My brother_

_And now Usagi the one that cared for me, the one that I gave my virginity to, and the one that I loved is gone from me…. _

He gently laid Usagi's body down to the ground and turned to Mistress 9 with a fierce look on his face. Tears were still falling down on his face but he changed his attitude.

"It's all because of you, I won't let you get away with this!." His rage began to rise at an uncontrollable level.

"RRRRRRRHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled louder than before and let every ounce of anger he had in him all out. The entire Earth started to shake but unlike the Disasters Mistress 9 caused his was even more devastating. Gohan had transformed into the form he so long had forgotten , the ultimate form that he hasn't used since his fight with Cell and Bojack, the form that droved enemies into the brink of fear.

_He was once again an Ascended Saiyan or as some call it Super Saiyan 2_

Gohan cupped his hands and gathered all the energy he could, he was preparing a super kamehameha wave and not just one that could destroy one planet but enough to destroy an entire solar system; it was the loss of his love that he couldn't hold back and once again gain his form.

KAAAA….MEEEEE….HAAAAA….MEEEEEEE……HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! He let out the giant bluish white beam directly at Mistress 9 causing the large blast to continue until it went directly towards the black sky; the beam could be seen poking out of the black planet and when it stopped a giant explosion blew out into space.

The smoke was clearing and Gohan saw that he caused a huge crater, however that was the only damage he really ever did because Mistress 9 came out of the smoke still completely unharmed.

"I...Impossible." Gohan said in shock, he couldn't believe all of his efforts were in vain.

Mistress 9 smiled and fired a death beam at Gohan. The blast speared through Gohan's chest and he fell to the ground next to Usagi; his eyes widened and blood spewed out of his mouth.

"You know you can't kill a spirit" said Mistress 9 "But I could still do physical harm."


	11. Last Chance

_"Even if I say It'll be alright Still I hear you say You want to end your life Now and again we try To just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late (It's never too late) It's not too late It's never too late"_

_Three Days Grace, Never Too Late_

*******

Mistress 9 walked over to the two fallen warriors and observed them, she formed two energy balls and placed shot them at Gohan and Usagi but instead of blowing them away it formed around them. Gohan and Usagi woke up but couldn't move much they were still wounded but should've been dead.

"How did you do all of that?" Usagi asked

"I can do so many things, after all living in Hotaru's body made me just as powerful as Sailor Saturn herself, and as you can see I also created the destructive storm you see now."

They understood how she got this power but they did not understand why Mistress 9 kept them alive but knew she had something planned.

"Why are you keeping us alive?" said Gohan

"Did you think I'd let you join your little brother and all your friends in the other world." "I was going to kill you at first but instead I'm going to let you two live so that you can face an eternity of a corrupted Utopia worse than Hell as you witness your daughter's existence and everything you know and love be gone."

Mistress 9 walked back towards Hotaru. "Now continue using it Hotaru." She did what she said used the Ginzushou to bring her body back. Hotaru's body was disappearing again this time it is happening closer than before. Gohan and Usagi could only watch in horror as they were about to lose their daughter in front of their eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" said Usagi, Gohan got up and tried to keep his balance as he stood on both legs.

"We have to kill her."

""What? But that's our daughter why?"

"I'd rather she be in the other world than nowhere in existence."

"Oh I see, Mistress 9 is a part of Hotaru and if you kill her you kill Mistress 9 and Hotaru will end up in the other world with our friends but Mistress 9 is evil so she'll be in hell for the rest of her life."

"Yeah that's it."

"But does that mean we can't see Hotaru here anymore?"

Gohan was surprised, he never thought about that but he knew that someday they would meet her again when they pass away just like Goten.

"Sometimes you have to accept the consequences to make everyone happy." Gohan said and Usagi nodded in agreement.

Gohan walked forward and placed his two fingers on his forehead and charged a Special Beam Cannon. Mistress 9 saw him and was wondering what he was thinking.

"What do you plan on doing? I already said you can't kill me."

"This isn't for you, it's for Hotaru." Hotaru gasped on why he would do such a thing to his own daughter.

"Hotaru forgive me but I won't allow you to give up your existence for her, I'll send you to the place your uncle is."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Mistress 9.

"Why not?"

"Because she will end up in Hell with me, she was born as a weapon of evil so she has no choice that's how it has always been."

"No." Gohan whispered, Usagi quickly rushed to his side "How could this be happening?"

"You shouldn't be surprised, you knew this was coming." Mistress 9 sent a large ki blast at their direction, Gohan and Usagi yelled as they were sent flying to the ground once again. They both struggled to get up but couldn't, it was just too painful to have to lose their daughter no matter what they could do.

The entire world was at a brink of destruction, as Mistress 9 drew closer to being complete the storms became worse. Tokyo, Paris, London, New York, every city all over the world was falling; the storms took over entire continent but of course

_This was only the first stage, the second stage is much worse_

_History would repeat itself but this time nobody will save them_

Gohan and Usagi could only watch as Earth was being destroyed and soon Pharaoh will arrive and bring the apocalypse upon them. They both decided to just lie on the ground and share their last moment of happiness.

Gohan reached out and grabbed Usagi's hand and smiled "Usagi."

Usagi did the same and tightened her grip "Gohan."

They scooted closer and looked into each other's eyes and for their last time of peace before the end of the world as well as the universe they kissed. This moment proved that no matter what happens to them they will always love each other even if they have to spend an eternity of suffering, pain, torture, corruption, and loss they will never break apart as long as there is love.

"Usagi I'm glad I get to be by your side." Tears came down his face, same for Usagi. "I'm glad I get to be by yours."

"I just can't believe it has to end this way." Usagi looked up into the sky. "Has she really won this time?" Gohan looked up with her "Let's just accept it, there was nothing we could do, how this fight of good versus evil was clear from the start."

"Evil has won?" Usagi said

"Yes, not only the earth will be destroyed but the entire universe as well, every peaceful planet out there will be turned into chaos and darkness will rain everywhere."

More tears fell down from Usagi "I just wanted to have a normal life with you and my daughter. I wish our friends were with us."

"I could see them now, Dad, Mom, Krillin, Dende, Piccolo, and of course Goten."

"If only Minako, Mom, Setsuna, and all of our other friends were here we would've had a great Christmas with Hotaru.

Just then the idea of Christmas came to Gohan's head. "Oh yeah I almost forgot." He reached down in his pocket and pulled out a golden locket "I forgot to wrap it, while I was training in this uniform." Gohan got up as much as he could.

"Are you going to give it to her?" asked Usagi.

"Yes since this'll be the last time seeing her." he focused on Hotaru "Hey Hotaru!" she stopped using the Ginzushou for the moment and stared down at her dad.

"Me and your mom wanted to give you this for Christmas." He threw the locket towards her with the last of his strength and he fell to the ground, it landed next to her. Hotaru reached down and picked it up without question. She opened it and took a close look and saw a picture, the picture was a photo of her and her parents the day she was born at the Hospital.

"But why?" Hotaru asked.

"Because we want you to know that we love you." Gohan said

"And you will always be a part of our family no matter what happens." Usagi started to cry again and so did Gohan. "Ever since our friends and family died, there was no one left to love and then you came and…

She wiped the tears from her face "And then you came and all we wanted was someone else in our lives."

"You were the last of our friends and family." Said Gohan sobbing some more "It is your decision, we don't care what you choose, and we just want you to know."

"YOU WILL ALWAYS BE OUR DAUGHTER!!!" Gohan and Usagi yelled and cried like there is no tomorrow, which of course is true.

Hotaru looked at them and then began to shed tears after what they said, all this time they just wanted to love her and this is how she repaid them. They have been the only ones that truly loved her when everything in the entire world treated her like an outcast, they knew she was evil yet they tried their hardest to raise her like a normal girl, and not once has she even smiled to make them happy. Everything could've been what Usagi and Gohan wanted but all of that was taken away because of the endless war between good and evil, and the one who kept that war going was

_Mistress 9_

Hotaru turned to her with a fit of rage; she couldn't care less about her destiny to be the tool of evil.

_No matter what you are you cannot let destiny choose you because you have your own choice._

_and Hotaru has made her own choice with nobody telling her what to do._

"You killed them didn't you?" Hotaru said in anger "You killed all those people who were friends with my mother and father, and you lied to me."

Mistress 9 was scared of what she might do.

"You killed the man my mother loved and lied to me about what my father did, he never meant to kill grandma, he just had no choice, you're an even bigger liar than they are."

Mistress 9 trembled in fear but knew she couldn't hurt her. "What do you plan on doing I'm apart of you remember."

"Then I'll use the Ginzushou to remove you from me and destroy you once and for all!"

Mistress 9 laughed "You still don't know how to fully use it; you could die if you don't use it correctly."

Hotaru ignored her words "I AM THE DAUGHTER OF SERENITY AND AS THE PRINCESS OF THE MOON AND SATURN I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!"

She focused and let all of her thoughts of doubt go and used the Ginzushou, the light energy came forth and consumed Mistress 9.

AAAHHHHH!!!!! Mistress 9 screams can be heard and with the burst of light she was no more and her reign of terror as well as Pharaoh 90 and the upcoming Apocalypse was all over and this time forever.


	12. Peacful lives restored

_"And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way,  
And I know eventually we'll be together.  
One sweet day."_

"_Sorry I never told you all I wanted to say...."_

---Mariah Carey and Boys II Men, One Sweet Day

(I know I'm ripping this off from Flirty's other fic but this song actually makes a lot of sense here, seriously flirty why didn't you put this song in Star in the sky it makes sense.)

********

Gohan and Usagi woke up and observed their surroundings, the clouds were dark but not in the same way it was when Mistress 9 spread her darkness, it was the same night sky it was before that which means.

_It's all over_

_The darkness is finally gone_

Gohan and Usagi got up and took a look at themselves and saw they were fully healed as if they hadn't been in a battle.

"What the hell happened?" Gohan said looking at the places where his wounds disappeared.

"I don't know." Usagi said.

They then saw Hotaru in a fuku quite similar to Usagi's only it wasn't in pink but rather purple; she was Sailor Saturn once again. This however wasn't the thing that changed about her it was something else that caught Usagi and Gohan's attention; she was for the first time ever smiling like a happy girl.

Usagi and Gohan began to make tears in their eyes again as they ran to Hotaru and hugged her like crazy.

"Hotaruuu!!!" she blushed "This is really embarrassing."

While Gohan and Usagi were still holding on to Hotaru they didn't notice until the last moment that someone else was there with them, someone who had died a long time ago. They saw it was none other than

_Little Goten_

"Goten? It can't be." Gohan wondered

"You're alive?" Usagi said

Goten looked at them in question "Gohan, Usa what are you doing here and why am I young again?

"Goten!!!!" Usagi and Gohan then did the same thing and hugged Goten but this time it was harder and more tears were soaking all over him.

"AAAAHhh!!! Gohan….Usagi you're crushing me and making me all wet!" Gohan and Usagi did stop but it wasn't because they heard what Goten said, it was strange to them.

"How are you alive and why are you the same age you were the last time we saw you?" Gohan asked.

"Hey I was wondering the same thing and I kind of missed my adult body."

Before Gohan and Usagi could figure it out other familiar people came forth, the ones that Mistress 9 had killed a long time ago and were also never seen since then; the sailor scouts and the z-fighters were alive once again.

"Mom…..

"Dad…..

Usagi and Gohan ran to them. Usagi went to hug her mother while Gohan went to hug his father and like the last couple of hugs they were crying more each time. Though it was reasonable the fact that everyone they knew was dead came back to life.

"Oh mom I missed you so much!" The pink-haired Usagi said crying to the blond-haired one.

"That's my daughter, you still are the little kid we knew a long time ago."

She then hugged Rei, Minako, Setsuna, and the rest of the sailors. As for Gohan.

"Dad it's been such a long time."

"Hey take it easy son, were back it's all right." Gohan wiped the tears from his face but then looked over and saw his mother beside Goku, she was looking at him sadly.

"Mother." He walked to her.

"Oh Gohan, I'm so sorry I never got the chance to apologize for what I did." She began sobbing but gohan hugged her to calm her down as she hugged him.

"It's all right mom you had no idea and you just missed dad, there's no need to blame yourself it's all in the past let's just let it go." Goten came by their side. "Yeah she apologized to me too and we worked things out up in the Other World." Then Piccolo and Dende joined in, Gohan saw his namekian friends and was glad they were alive too.

After reuniting with their friends and family, Gohan and Usagi turned back to Hotaru as did everyone else.

"Hotaru did you do all this?" the pink haired Usagi asked

"I am the sailor of Death and Rebirth; of course this was my doing."

"And you made us younger too?" Gohan added.

"Yes, I put a lot of energy into the Ginzushou and turned back time; I thought it would be necessary to start over for you guys.

"Oh" everyone said.

"And now since I've given up almost all of my energy I have to go now."

Everyone gave out a "What?"

Usagi quickly rushed over in front of her "What are you talking about?"

"I can't obtain my body anymore."

"You mean you're existence is gone anyway?" Usagi started to tear up.

"No Chibiusa I mean that I have no more energy to live on with you, I'm going."

"So this means you have to die instead of continuing on with your parents."

"Chibiusa I am still your best friend Hotaru."

"Oh, I see." Tears started to run down her cheeks but Hotaru smiled "I am still also your daughter."

"Huh?" Usagi gasped "I don't understand."

"First of all I'm not really going to die; second though I am the real Hotaru Tomoe, I was still born from you therefore I am you and Son Gohan's daughter .

Usagi was still confused at the first part but understood the second. "I still don't get that you're not going to die yet you say you have no energy left."

Hotaru smiled happily "It's simple I am going to be reborn."

"So I'll see you again!"

"Well… Hotaru looked down "I'm not exactly going to be reborn, more like reincarnated."

"So you're going to be another person?"

"Yes"

"Who?" Hotaru walked forward right in front of Usagi "Your original daughter, the one child you were meant to have."

Usagi looked down at her "You're going to be our real child?"

"Yes, she won't remember any of this but I will be her, you just have to believe I'm there."

"Hotaru"

Hotaru smiled up at her "Chibiusa we will always be best friends but I now you have to treat me like a real daughter and please don't name her Hotaru." Hotaru handed Usagi the golden locket Gohan threw at her and smiled for the last time

She then placed her hand infront of Usagi's waist and all of a sudden a light aurora surrounded them both.

_Never forget me, I will see you soon best friend and mother._

A flash of light surrounded them both. Everyone covered their eyes from the blinding flash. Gohan was worried so he ran to his wife.

"Usagi are you all right." He rushed to her as the light began to fade away and caught sight of her and slowly walked forward.

"Hey Usagi." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see him. He saw something different about her waist; it was expanded out as if she was pregnant.

"What happened to Hotaru?"

"We will see her again but she will not be the same girl as we just saw; she will be another girl in here." Usagi gently rubbed her abdomen. Gohan came closer and placed his hands on her pregnant belly.

"Hotaru?"

"No she wants us to give her a different name."

"I see." Just then they were interrupted by the others.

"Hey!!" krillin yelled which caught Usagi and Gohans attention. "Isn't Christmas a few days away?"

"UHHH!!! We almost forgot!!!" Usagi and Gohan realized "Awwwe...I don't feel so good." Usagi nearly fell down but Gohan caught her.

"I think we need to slow down a bit Usagi is pregnant you know." Gohan suggested

Not far from them there was another boy who was previously killed by Mistress 9, he too had been revived. His hair was white and a horn was right in the middle.

"Small lady, I'm glad you're still alive and happy. I wish the best of you, your husband and your soon to be child, Serenity."

********

"_All you can do...to win...is use the brightness within your heart...the hope within your soul...and the light within you that a great man died trying to protect..."_

_--Ash the Wanderer, Atrocities_

"(I know I ripped this one off too but I miss Flirtatious Flamingos work so I wanted it to feel like this is her writing, I'm a sap for this lol. so I wanted to. Stay tuned for the Humorous chapter and epic ending XD)


	13. Epilogue Choices

(alright everybody here is the last chapter please enjoy)

_One year later_

It was Christmas day at Capsule Corp and everybody just got done opening their presents, Goten and Trunks were playing with their gift Super Smash Bros. Melee on the gamecube the other gift they got.

"Alright Goten I got you now!" Trunks said shaking his controller.

"Oh that's what you think hya!" Both demi-saiyans were pressing buttons like crazy causing the entire room to nearly shake but eventually Goten was the victor.

"Ha Ha I won!"

"No you didn't you cheated!"

"How could I've cheated I beat you fair and square!"

"You cheated now I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah! Well I'll kick you right in the dingdong!"

Both turned super saiyan and went all out on each other but Gohan stepped and stopped them.

"Hey now enough's enough! Now apologize."

"Right, I'm sorry Trunks."

"I'm sorry too."

"Let's kiss and makeup."

"Alright."

They were just about to lock lips but Gohan once again at the last minute pushed them away from each other.

"Hey! I don't like homosexuality here where where I live!" behind him Amara and Michelle gave the Chichi death glare; Gohan was scared as hell he almost wet himself.

"No.. wait I didn't mean it that way AAAHH!!!" they both jumped all over him (A/N: Not in that way perverts!!!) then beat the crap out of him. (A/N Yes that way….)

The fight was going on for a bit but was eventually stopped by Usagi(the pink-haired one just so ya know) who walked in holding onto her and Gohan's child in a blanket; she had black ebony hair just like Hotaru did only her eyes were different as they showed more innocence similar to Gohan's, she was the real girl for Gohan and Usagi.

"Hey girls that's enough, leave him alone." They did as she said after all she was and still is their princess.

Gohan got up all beat up all over the face with a huge bump across as he gently rubbed it.

"Thanks..for that."

"Let's get dinner Bulma and Chi Chi prepared for us." They all went to the dining room only to see that everything was cleared, not cleared as in the table had nothing on it but clear as in no food was left for even a mouse to eat off of.

"What the Hell happened here!" everybody yelled then Goku came in with a toothpick in his mouth, everybody glared at him.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Minako asked with an angry tone.

"Oh that our dinner sorry I didn't know I just got hungry and saw all this food and…… he stopped his sentence as everyone had hell flames in their eyes.

"Oh no"

"GET HIM!!!!!" Rei yelled and everybody in the house chased him everywhere and in every floor Capsule Corp had but Goku being the most power fullest man in the universe they couldn't catch up with his speed and eventually gave up.

"Man he's too fast." Makoto said tired out then fell right on the couch as did everybody. Gohan sat next to Usagi(the pink one again).

"Can I hold Pan?" he asked

"Sure" she handed her over to Gohan's arms. "Hey Pan how's it goin?" he began poking on her palm which made her giggle for then she grabbed his finger tightly with very powerful grip making him scream like a little girl.

"AAahhh…ouiiiieee..ouh let go." Gohan manage to get her to let go and handed her to Usagi(Still the pink one). Usagi giggled as he rubbed and kissed his finger to make it better.

"Man she strong, I think she has my strength." Gohan said, Usagi giggled "Or she is just stronger than you."

"Ha Ha very funny." Gohan said sarcastically.

"Hey when she gets older can me and Trunks teach her about the whoo-has, dingdongs, and whatsits.

"Just leave that to me and Usagi (THE PINK ONE!!!)"

Usagi(YES THE PINK ONE!!) rocked Pan in her arms until she fell asleep. "I think we should put her in her room now." She said and got up and went to her bedroom with Gohan behind her. Usagi (I'M STILL NOT DONE WITH THE PINK ONE!!) gently put Pan on the bassinet and tucked her in. Gohan and Usagi (In a demonic voice: **_THE… PINK… ONE!!!!_**) Smiled as they looked down on the one the child they always wanted and were glad that somewhere inside her Hotaru is there and is happy.

Gohan placed his hand on Usagi's(Do I have to say it) shoulder. "She will be a fine girl when she grows up." Usagi (figure it out for yourself) placed her hand on his then had a nasty idea.

"What do you say we make another?" Usagi(I had enough of this) said in a seductive voice.

"What name do you want?" Gohan responded in the same manner.

"Let's find out while we're at it."

**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED **

While everybody was downstairs they could hear the loud moans of both Gohan and Usagi(Why didn't flirty name her Rini) upstairs along with the bed rocking and the roof shaking.

"Gohan…Gohan…uhhh…Gohan!!!"

"Is that the name of our next child or do you like calling it?!!"

"Both!!!"

All the adults had an irritating look on their faces.

"When they are done up there I will kill them." Usagi(the blond-haired one finally!!!) said in a low angered growl.

The kids on the other hand.

"Hey Goten, Trunks what do you think they're doing?" Marron asked.

"I think they are doing that thing with the dingdongs and the whatsits." Goten said in disgust.

"IIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!" all three of the chibis said.

After 30 minutes Gohan got downstairs buttoning his clothes on with everybody looking at him.

"What??" he asked

"Where is my daughter?" Usagi (blond again) asked.

"Oh, well I kind of went too far and might've worn her down."

"Gohan what did I say about controlling your power." Goku said

Usagi (the blond one) then lost it, "That's it you're dead!!"

She transformed into Sailor Moon "In The Name Of The Moon I Shall Punish You!"

"I think I already had that from your daughter."

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" she began to chase him and kept using her Moon Kaleidoscope Meditation at him but it seemed that every time she hit him he won't go down.

"Give it up; I could keep going all I want as long as I enjoy this."

"That's what she said…oooops." Gohan covered his mouth not realizing he just made the situation worse then rage filled here eyes that would put even a super saiyan 3 to shame.

"Prepare for your death!!" Gohan still ran as fast as he could with a lot of sweat rolling down his face.

After awhile she finally decided to give up and the chase was over.

Sailor Moon retransformed back into her original self and got on the couch.

"Wow Gohan, you wore down two girls in just one day, you're a real ladies man." Yamcha said sarcastically.

"It's a shame you aren't." Bulma responded and everyone laughed embarrassing Yamcha.

"Alright everyone that's enough we have a problem with the snow outside." Dr. Briefs brought in.

"What about the snow?" Bulma said

"Layers of it has covered a lot of the area here and so I need you guys to shovel it up."

"Shovel it, why not have fun." Minako said

"Yeah!" everybody agreed then put on their winter coats and went outside and played in the snow. Artemis, Luna, and Diana stayed inside looking at them through the window.

"There is no way I'm going out there not even in my human form." Artemis said

"You said it." Diana agreed

Everybody began throwing snowballs at each other Minako hit Makoto.

"Hey!!"

"Ha Ha." Then got a hit from Rei "Hey!!"

Now it was Goten and Trunk's turn as they gathered a lot of snowballs.

"All right Trunks are you ready!"Goten said

"I'm ready!" both demi-saiyans came infront of everyone.

"Fuuu…Sion….HAAA!!!" both kids did the silly fusion dance then transformed into Gotenks.

"Now everyone you shall face the wrath of Gotenks" he then grabbed hold of his snowballs (A/N the white balls made of snow sick minds) then rapidly shooting everyone burying them all like an avalanche just came by.

"Ha Ha I won." But before he could celebrate his so-called victory Vegeta burst from the ground in his super saiyan form.

"Uh oh." Gotenks was scared as hell.

"It's time I teach you brats a lesson." He continuously shot a big bang attack at him while he desperately tried to flee.

"Well we don't have to worry about plowing the snow anymore." Gohan said again with sarcasm.

"Now that the fun here is done what do you say we take a walk in town?" Usagi (Do I have to go through this again the pink one!) said with Pan on the stroller.

"Usagi(I'm done) your awake but why right now it's cold."

"Pan could handle this after all she does have your toughness as a saiyan."

Gohan smiled then called out to the others "Hey everyone! Me and Usagi are going to have a walk across town, we'll see ya!"

"Okay sweetie I love you, I hope you have a good time and give Pan a kiss for me." Chi Chi yelled back embarrassing Gohan.

"Your mother sure has changed a lot." Usagi said.

"It's a good thing she said she wasn't going to drink heavy again for the rest of her life."

"Can you blame her but now that Goku is back I'm sure she won't and she definitely got along with your little brother."

"Yeah just about every night she read stories to him, I've never seen her or Goten get so happy my entire life."

"That's sweet, let's go now."

Gohan and Usagi walked down the streets of the city with Pan in the stroller passing by all the people that came around but Gohan stopped walking and looked up at the sky this concerned Usagi.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Gohan looked back at his wife. "Do you think it's over?"

"What, what do you mean?"

"With Mistress 9 gone does that mean the evil is finally done and we can now live our lives in peace?" after all Mistress 9 was the most powerful being we've ever fought and the most evil.

Usagi thought for a bit but then came with an answer "I don't know." She looked at the sky with him. "Mistress 9 is gone but I really can't say It's all over."

She shifted her attitude.

"Then again evil can't be undone because all it is is an endless war that no matter how or what even if the most powerful one is defeated, it will never end I'm sure of it, there maybe even stronger villians in the future."

"The war between good and evil shall not ever end no matter how many times one powerful side is victorious it will always and forever keep going and will not be stopped."

Gohan came closer and wrapped an arm around her "Then it is not a war, it is only balance."

Usagi then wrapped her arms around him.

_A balance that can be determined by Choices_

_Our choice was the shining light of good and as such it is our fight and our way and our life to hold off_

_The Shadow Of The Darkness_

**_The End_**

Well that's it I'm done with my inpiration Flirtatious Flamingos work and I hope you all enjoyed it.

Rest In Peace Flirtatious Flamingo your work was legendary and I hope you come back someday but now I must move on with my own work

sun wukongoku peace out

_"This world will never be What I expected And if I don't belong Who would have guessed it I will not leave alone Everything that I own To make you feel like it's not too late It's never too late"_

_Three Days Grace, Never Too Late_


End file.
